


Bring Me Back From These Lightless Stars

by shslQUEENxxBEE (killerqueenRAI)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Despair, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueenRAI/pseuds/shslQUEENxxBEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knew she didn’t like him. She didn’t like the initial way his hands felt on her thighs, both unsure and too eager. Ready to please her in every way he could, to turn her thoughts away from the world that had surrounded them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Back From These Lightless Stars

He knew she didn’t like him. She didn’t like the initial way his hands felt on her thighs, both unsure and too eager. Ready to please her in every way he could, to turn her thoughts away from the world that had surrounded them.

“ _It is just a momentary diversion, not a thing more._ ” She told him once, but even she knew that was not entirely true. It was a distraction from reality, but it was also a way to be reborn, resculpted. It allowed her to remove all of the thoughts of darkness, to have them soothed away and be replaced with a quiet lull, as though her ears were ringing, her mind buzzing.

It had become an addiction, a habit unshakable, after their first time.

When his hands crept up her dress, skimming only her panties and pressing softly until she demanded more. The fingers would stroke and then drum, leaving beautiful sensations that she needed to survive. When he’d reach that one divine point his fingers would slow to a stop until she pleaded for him to continue. He never meant to tease. No, he just wanted to know his princess was ready—ready to move on and allow new feelings to envelope her. But as the words left her he would fall to his knees.

The ground was always so cold beneath him, chilling him through the thick cotton that surrounded his form. Reaching up the dress with a second hand, his fingers would latch onto the white silk that covered her. He’d draw the panties down, allowing them to slide down curvaceous thighs. As they pooled to her ankles, he helped her to step out of them quickly before wrapping arms around those legs he couldn’t help but worship. They were a vision, a dream, and he was being blessed with the chance to touch them as he soothed her.

But a mere touch would never suffice. She needed pain mixed with pleasure to escape the black box around her, to push away lightless stars that formed galaxies in her mind. The scraping of sharp teeth on her thighs, before biting in to savor her flesh completely, was what she craved.

She would cry out, melodic and pure, still acting the part of a virgin with him even after they’d done this same act numerous times. The bruises that painted her creamy skin were proof enough. A marked maiden, reshaped to survive by his hands, and yet everything he gave her always fell away once they’d finished. But he always tried for her, to give her the pleasure she wanted and the pain she needed to be pulled back into a place of sanity. As her eyes became glazed over and her mind left her body, it was his hands, his body that could bring her back. Ever since they’d awoken and learned the truth—that he may never wake up—she had needed this. A person to bring _her_ back from the void so she would not be inclined to join _him_ just yet.

**“Mister Souda, please…I need you to hurry.”** The words he needed, that blessed him and gave him sacred grace. He climbed up her thighs, until his mouth could press against the sweetest petals, skin that only he had been able to touch. One tender kiss pressed to them, leaving only a faint taste of her on his lips, before he delved into his promised paradise.

A tongue lapping softly at first, mimicking the earlier movements of his fingers, before her hips would roll and he’d delve in further, taking in enough of her to drive him insane. They always started soft, gentle, with silk-lined love, until he’d gotten his first true taste.

That was when the shift occurred, where only a simple movement of the tongue could never be enough. He needed to bite at her, to truly feast upon her body and have his fill. She’d fall to the ground with a clumsiness that did not befit her typical self, and soon he’d be consuming her completely. Tongue delving in too far, her shrieks of pleasure reverberating around them as she cried. More, please. I can’t take this anymore. Soon he’d use fingers to pry her open, place one and then two inside of her until she was writhing with need, her body completely pliant below him, entirely overcome with the feelings that he gave her.

It always ended with a shudder though, and a sigh rather than a moan. A quietness would befall them in the minutes after her peak, where her mind would fall back into its bodily confines. These were the moments he allowed himself to enjoy, where she was too blissful to speak, where he’d lap at the remnants of her orgasm, tasting the sweetest elixir he’d ever known.

This was where he found hope. A dark hope, that maybe _he_ would be in sleep eternal. That may the princess could be his and he could have his fill until the end of time. Even if it meant having her eyes fall to the bleak world outside, even if she should fall back into despair, at least his hope could bring her back.


End file.
